Parallel
by Nekoichiii
Summary: (ABANDONED FIC) Being the protectors of a small town, whose citizens hate your guts, isn't exactly the greatest. The Rowdy Right Boys aren't the best hero's compared to the legendary Power Puff Girls, but what happens when they accidentally meet? How will the girls react to the unexpected encounter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 00: Characters

Character Summery-

Note: Characters or not mine, credit go to the owners.

_[Power Puff Girls]_

_**Blossom Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Student Council President at Townsvile Middle School and Leader/Commander of the Power Puff Girls

Species: Super Human

Powers: Ice Breath, Fire Breath, Pink laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Blossom has silky long bright orange hair ending to her waist with bangs and shiny pink eyes. Her hair is held in a high pony tail with a bright red bow. She usually wears a long thin pink sweater with a red heart in the middle, blue jeans, and bright pink flats. When fighting she wears a pink sleeveless dress, a black bow belt around her waist, white stockings, and small black heels.

_Personality_

Blossom is the smartest member of the group, with her advanced intelligence and knowledge. She a mature and composed person, who at times can be a little overbearing, in situations. She is naturally caring and shows great leadership capabilities towards her sisters and the students at school.

* * *

_**Bubbles Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Member of the Art Club and Power Puff Girl

Species: Super Human

Powers: Supersonic Scream, Superhuman Speed, Blue laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Bubbles has mid-long blonde hair in two pigtails with light curls and sky blue eyes. She usually wears a cute light blue short sleeve ribbon top with dark blue lace, a white plaid blue skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown boots. When fighting she wears a light blue puffy sleeved dress, a black ribbon under her chest, white knee-high socks, and black shoes.

_Personality_

Bubbles is mentioned as the cute member of the Puffs, due to her being able to open up anyone's heart. She is very bubbly and sweet girl who is very friendly to everyone, trying to always stay positive. She has a tendency to giggle at anything that makes her happy or laugh.

* * *

_**Buttercup Utonium**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Member of the Soccer Club and Power Puff Girl

Species: Super Human

Powers: Tornado Generation, Black Hurricane, Green laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Buttercup has above the shoulders raven-black hair that points up at the ends and lime green eye. She usually wears a rolled up sleeves, light green sports top with a black line diagonally across the shirt and white shoulder straps, yellow shorts, green sneakers. When fighting she wears a light green short sleeve dress, black shorts, white socks, and black boots.

_Personality_

Buttercup is the toughest out of the three girls, definitely a tomboy comparing to her strength and attitude. She is aggressive yet can be nice when she wants to, which doesn't happen often. Though following her hate of losing, Buttercup doesn't give up easily, usually going to the extreme.

* * *

_[Rowdy Right Boys]_

_**Blake Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Leader of the Rowdy Right Boys and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Ice Explosion, Fire Explosion, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Blake has surprisingly short silky orange hair and brick coloured eyes. He wears a dark red bandana occasionally, though he takes it off sometimes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, dark grey short sleeve sweater with a crimson line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Blake is quick-witted and prideful, who stands on the adventurous side by taking the lead on missions. He has quite a big temper, especially when someone calls him a girl and can be awfully persistent about things. Though he may be a bit disorganized he knows how to take care of his brothers, like when he's trying to find 'the lost' Bash. He is actually really afraid of getting wet.

* * *

_**Bash Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Rowdy Right Boy and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Rain Shooter, Superhuman Speed, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Bash has short blonde hair using gel to move most of his hair to his right, barely hanging over his dark blue eyes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, a dark grey long sleeve sweater with a dark blue line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Bash is reserved and actually really smart, spending his time reading or being alone constantly. He can be cocky at times even though he can't deal with pressure, to the point where his decisions affect others that can make him completely melt down. He also has a bad sense of direction, usually getting separated from others quickly. Despite his calm denimer, Bash is can get embrassed, though it is pretty rare.

* * *

_**Breaker Momo**_

_Basic Statistics_

Age: 14

Alias: Rowdy Right Boy and ?

Species: Super Human

Powers: Force Fields, Smoke Screens, Laser beams, etc.

_Appearance_

Breaker has short raven-black, the ends appear little rough and sharp looking and he has dark green eyes. When fighting he wears a white shirt, a dark grey rolled up sleeved sweater with a dark green line in the middle and on the cuffs, a grey wristband, white jeans, and black sneakers.

_Personality_

Breaker is definitely tough, when he wants to be, though that leads to his super strength when hugging others. He is a happy-go-lucky person but is a little too honest, sometimes seeming as insulting to others. He's always ready to help, but ends up breaking things really easily. He also loves video games and sports, always appearing with his free will attitude.


	2. Chapter 01: Heroes (REWRITTEN)

Chapter 1 – Heroes

Bash POV

9:18 a.m. – Vilestown

The City of Vilestown was home to the evilest of villains. All whom were controlled by the Power Punk Girls and their creator, Oppressor Plutonium. Practically stuck inside a pit of darkness, the sky was painted in an arch of crimson. Making the city gloomier and bleak. Many of the buildings were either rundown or damaged, sheltering the citizens who were _supposed_ to be afraid. But no, it was the exact opposite. The streets were almost always filled with a group of angry townsfolk. Who utterly despised me, and my older brothers.

_It was once famously quoted that every town needs a few heroes, right? Well, those heroes are flying over your heads right now. Trying to save this city! But no, we definitely need some very 'thoughtful' and 'descriptive' encouragement._

Not even the basics of sociology could find the proper explanation for something so bazar. Heck, the results would just state that they were all crazy. It was given how the townsfolk's minds were swayed easily, slowly succumbing to corruption and the hands of evil.

_But, maybe, if we were better heroes then none of this would have ever happened…_

I sighed in defeat, trying to blink away the negative feelings that overcame me. The cold morning wind rushed past us as our speed accelerated. A glimpse of the rising sun was fast approaching but that didn't matter right now. My sight was fully fixated on the three girls ahead of us. Each represented by their respective colors: red, blue and green. The Power Punk Girls piloted at top speed, easily avoiding the wreckage of tall collapsing buildings and hollow life. Out of all the villains in town, we loathed them the most.

"Hurry up, we're losing them!" Blake yelled, barely dodging an old light pole in the process. He grunted, quickly recovering in mid-air and taking off to continue the one-sided chase. Steadily, me and Breaker flew only a few feet behind him.

"We'll get them for sure this time, Blake," Breaker started, smiling his happy-go-lucky grin, "if not we'll be stuck as "it" for tag forever! And that doesn't sound very fun."

I mentally face-palmed myself. "We're not playing tag, dumbass." I mumbled to the green-eyed brother harshly, but quietly so he wouldn't hear.

But, what Breaker said was actually pretty humorous, despite that nitwit brain of his. Capturing the Punks was like a faraway dream. They would appear right there in front of you, but wouldn't come true if it wasn't meant to be. Simply put, we couldn't catch them no matter how hard we tried.

This seemed like a dead give away. As you can easily tell by our city's shocking name, Vilestown. In other words, an extremely unpleasant town. The mayor, police and citizens hated us and constantly interfered with our work. And we were supposed to be the good guys. The almighty heroes, per say. Though in a town with a bigger ratio of villains to heroes, it functioned with what the majority wanted, and sadly, the so called good guys were the minority. The democracy was fair, but at the same time wasn't. A loop hole planted inside a justified voting mechanism was pure genius.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not praising the guy (or girl) who planned all this but it was well thought of. It even left myself baffled. My plans were always perfect, the right calculations and timing made a strong battle strategy. It was our teamwork that left us un-rewarded in the end though.

We were brothers, but not the best teammates.

"Loser's will always be losers, am I right, Bashy-boo~!" a cute but devilish voice whispered. A chill went up my spine. In a frenzy, I cupped my ear and turned around to face an oddly familiar presence. Brat hovered above me, one leg over the other, twirling her long blonde hair that were twin tails between her fingers. She wore her usual blue and black short button top, dark blue choker, black skirt, white stockings and gothic boots. A seductive look plastered upon her face.

_She's only fourteen, what's up with her fashion sense?_

I snorted, "I would say the same to you I-D-I-O-T," Brat mumbled the letters inaudibly, silence, then a furious shriek. It was easy to get under her skin; a quick spelling test could cause a major blood shed. "Took you long enough. At least I can spell idiot unlike a certain someone here."

Her face was oozing with anger, wanting to pounce and turn me to shreds any moment. That was until Berserk, her older sister, grabbed onto her shoulder. Taming the feisty little sister, and ordering her to be composed. At least, that's what I thought.

Berserk's blood red eyes watched us in complete amusement, gladly thinking of this as a fun game, and us as the pawns. She had long ginger red hair, spiked slightly at the ends, and tied with messy red ribbons that seemed to lash out on you any second. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt, red vest and striped plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Jane's.

The other older sister, Brute waited impatiently behind. Her face screamed displeasure, wanting to just go beat every bone in Breaker's body. I was glad she wasn't my counter part, however, having a flirtatious maniac wasn't any better. Her hair was messy and spiky, wearing a slick black dress, short green top, a spiked green belt and bracelets, dirty white socks and black shoes.

Seeing the chance, the three quickly took off.

_Crap! _

The chase continued yet again, and as time gone by it was odd, peculiar. There was no brawling, but more withdrawal as they attempted to loose us in despite their tricks. Not even a single insult was thrown in our direction. My suspicions were already high, analyzing their designated location with their eye movements to…the sewers? In one quick motion, they flew down, popped open the lid and dived into a man hole. We advanced to pursue them, descending hastily.

A few minutes later…we, lost them halfway through.

Obscured by the murkiness and terrible odor, I pinched my nose, hovering above a black liquid running through a pipe. I gagged, queasy at the sight of whatever people dumped down the toilet. Running my hand through my hair, I maneuvered around the complicated maze. My brothers near-at-hand and on watch. The sewer had many passage ways leading to almost every single location in the city.

_If I was a Berserk, what would be the last place she'd think I'd check?_

"It's scary on here, Bash!" Breaker whined, clutching my shirt from behind me. His green eyes glowed eerily in the darkness, though less then Blake's dark red ones.

"Sure, but maybe it's a little too scary for both of you." I added, deadpanned, and wanting to concentrate. However, that wasn't an option.

"As if, _Bashy-boo_~" Blake joked and shoot me a mocking grin, finding my horrid nickname comical. He brushed his finger under his nose with a snicker. _As if, huh? _I speed up my pace, dragging Breaker and leaving Blake alone in my dust. He gasped before noticing our disappearance, and hurried after us, not wanting to be alone in the scary tunnel. "Wha-wait, you can't leave your leader behind!" he contorted despite his aghast.

A quiet chuckled escaped from Breaker much to Blake's annoyance. He shot a threatening look in my direction. Amused, I inhaled the foul air to suppressed my urge to laugh.

_The park is no good, and so is the school. Why would they go there in the first place? They could've easily arrived there without using the sewers. So, what would be the most obvious spot to go to and the safest for them? Someplace you can only get to via the misleading sewer tunnels…_

"…The lab!" I concluded.

My brothers gawked at my acclamation before rushing to my side. Using the map of the sewer tunnels I memorized long ago, I led them to a constricted area. Breaker knocked the iron door down with a single punch, followed by a series of small explosions. He beamed with energy as Blake took charge.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~" he sang, walking into the first half of the slightly deformed room, cracking his knuckles.

The lights were out, and a large dimly lit mirror was placed in the back. Three shadowy figures giggled before entering through the glass that dissolved them like liquid, disappearing completely within flashes of light. We clutched our eyes shut and waited until the brightness faded. And once we did.

Poof, they were gone.

Blake and Breaker stood there, staring at the gigantic mirror, in a confused daze. Silently in an agreement they glanced my way, supposing I had the answer. Which I did have, truthfully. Crossing my arms, I anticipated their incoming question.

"What is that, and where did they go?" they both asked, simultaneously.

I raised an eyebrow at them and walked towards the mirror. Curious, I poked my hand inside the liquid-like glass and looked around at the back. Nothing, my brother's eye widened at the sight and gasped. I rolled my eyes in displeasure, such dramatic reactions.

My hand wasn't there at the other, seemingly chopped of and placed somewhere else entirely. I pulled my hand out fully intact and nodded in satisfaction, "Just as I suspected."

"Bash, seriously, what is it?" Breaker demanded, not liking to be left out of anything. His voice raised ever so slightly. "Don't leave me hanging with a, _just as I suspected_, answer. Common bro, spill the beans." He whaled, trying to mimic my famous triangle frown and talking in a shrill voice.

Complaining was Blake's super power. Acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted was like a walk in the park for him. On the other hand, his terrible impression of myself was way off the mark: He did the frown wrong. My frowns were always a perfect ninety degree angle, his, was slightly off by a few degrees.

I sighed.

_They just don't get it._

"It's some sort of dimensional mirror, probably invented by the Oppressor, in order to travel to other dimensions." I answered, shrugging. "Well, that's my guess anyway."

Breaker turned to me, smile wide as ever. "Wow, Bash, where did you learn all this?"

I pulled out a textbook sized book out of my back pocket. By the looks my older brothers were giving me, they were surprised almost as if I just did a magic trick. The book fitted neatly into my hand as I waved it aimlessly. "I've been reading this book about the logic of parallel worlds for awhile. Though it hasn't been proven yet, this mirror pretty much sums it up," I stated, seeing their _"I think I understand" _expressions intact. "Never thought it would be of any use, till now."

"If the Punks are at a parallel world… Then we have to follow them!" Blake decided, rubbing is nose in conclusion at his _awesome_ decision.

I stared at him, no less stunned then Breaker. _Please, let him not be serious! _His brick-colored eyes beamed in excitement for a new adventure. _He was serious._ Once Blake made up his mind, there was no going back. I sighed, once again, then nodded solemnly. Guess it's decided.

"Yahoo!" Breaker cried out, running ahead of us and being submersed by the mirror's glass.

With no hesitation, me and Blake followed after him. A blinding light engulfed us, and all was still. Seconds later, a surge of wind prickled against my skin and my hair felt like it was swooshed back. Howling blared continually in my ears, agitation increasing tenfold. I had a bad feeling about this. Wait.

_Why does it feel like I'm falling?_

I quickly opened my eyes, ironically the same time as my brothers who were a long, even space apart from myself. We drifted against the wind, plunging downward. It didn't feel real until my eyes feasted upon something wide, and big. It was a school. And, I was about to crash into it.


	3. Chapter 02: President

Chapter 2-

President

**Blossom POV**

**10:46 a.m.- Townsvile Middle School**

It was just another boring day in Townsvile. The bell rang and the echoes of students' footsteps flowed from the other side of the door. I sat in the student council office, stamping papers one after another.

There were stacks of paperwork, but I would be finished in a few minutes anyway. Goes to show that having super powers were a yes in my part.

That's right, I was the head of the student council. _Student Council President_, it had a nice ring it. Despite my responsibilities as the leader of the Power Puff Girls, I enjoyed doing the work.

No disturbances or loud noises. Peace and quiet. Just how I liked it.

…

There was a faint sound. I stopped my work, shifting myself away from the desk. I stood in defence position. Something was, falling?!

The roof collapsed on itself and a boy fell under the pieces of rubble, followed by a gleam of red light.

"Wha-"

I stared at the boy with wide eyes. Red hair? No, no, no, Brick has longer hair, his clothes are different too.

He sat back up quickly, which surprised me, pushing the bits of the roof aside with ease. He rubbed his head, which was covered with his brick-red bandana.

"Ow, what the heck, Bash! Why did we fall after being transported through the dimensional mirror!"

Bash? Dimensional Mirror?! I was more shocked to see that he hadn't notice that they were the only ones in the room. (LOL)

"Seriously." He said, turning around. "That was the worst… B-berserk?!"

"No, that's wrong. My names, Blossom." I corrected him, a little peeved.

The boy definitely wasn't Brick, it was an easy analyses, I could tell because of his brick coloured eyes. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to even recognize or even knew myself, which was surprising. _That would mean he's not from Townsvile, but what can explain his resemblance to myself and Brick_.

"Sorry 'bout that. The names, Blake, leader of the Rowdy Right Boys." He announced, leaving a prideful smile.

"Huh, that sounds just like 'Rowdy Ruff Boys'." I mumbled to myself. "But before that, aren't you trespassing on school property." I said, going back into reality."

The council room was ruined, everything was covered in dust, not to mention the giant hole above us. It stood out way too much.

_Just relax, Blossom_, I thought. As I paced myself back and fourth, _don't freak out_.

_He must have a logical reason for falling from the sky, right_? I sighed, depressed. _That just seemed unoriginal._

There was no way the damage would be easily forgiven, this case wasn't for saving Townsvile. Of course I had more problems on hand, the paperwork was crushed. I reached out and picked one up.

I sighed. "Looks like I have to start over." I murmured lightly.

Blake walked beside me and handed over a pile of unorganized papers.

"Sorry 'bout that, there all crumpled. I didn't think we would arrive above a school. I've done a bit of damage." Blake joked, pointing towards the roof.

"'A BIT' of damage! You totally destroyed the room! Not to mention your super suspicious, don't you think." I yelled back.

I wanted to give this guy a good-old lecture… _Wait…_

"How did you survive that fall? A normal human would have easily died…" I began, already understanding the main pieces of the problem.

I stared at him with my x-ray vision, inspecting if he any-sort of injures from the fall. Nothing, but there were signs of Chemical X.

It was the only explanation towards why his appearance was almost identical to us, and why he seemed to have super powers. But why would he have powers when there can only be six people who have them?

Professer couldn't have made them, neither would MoJo JoJo, he already retired.

'Dimensional Mirror'...

"I got it! Blake take a seat." I ordered.

"Where?"

Blake looked at me oddly which made me wonder. _The place was already messed up!_ I gulped, taking some time to regain my pride. He tilted his head, confused.

I brushed the dust and lifted the couches back to there normal arrangements. I coughed and signalled him to sit down, which he did.

"I'm going to ask you to explain yourself properly. I've already got some parts of the situation handled, but here's the thing. Are you, from another dimension?" I asked him.

He nodded quickly. "Ya, I am. Though I also came here with my brothers, Breaker and Bash. We're the protecters of Vilestown but we followed these girls, you know the one I mentioned, Berserk of the Power Punk Girls. She and her sisters travelled to this place so we decided to follow them." He explained briefly.

_Okay, just what I needed. _

Rights and Ruffs. Punks and Puffs. There's already a connection, the parallel world, and a different dimension… Being the counter-parts of the Ruffs, we must have counter-parts from other dimensions, including Blake's. It made sense.

"I see. I've got a conclusion. But can't you explain why the so-called Punks came to this world?" I claimed, wanting to gather the last bit of information.

He closed his eyes and moved in a circle motion, thinking to himself. "Nope, none at all. I was sure, Bash, said something about it but I don't really pay attention to him much." He replied, scratching his head.

"So, we just need to find your brothers in order to figure out the real situation." I concluded. standing up.

Black nodded. "Your right. I needed to find them sometime anyway. Let's go-"

I stopped him short. "But first, you need to fix this place up."

"Huh, but-"

"Whatever problem you may have, as a protecter of this town, I can't just leave it be… But as the student council president, damage to school must have a proper punishment." I boomed, pointing at all the destruction in the single room.

He froze and held his head down. I smiled, crossing my arms.

I took a good look at the damage. "This won't be a problem since you have your super powers, right. I'll help you with this." I said smiling, as Blake tightened his bandana.

_Let's just hope his brothers won't cause a disturbance at school. The girls should be able to handle that part…_

* * *

_**Finished chapter 2, yeeesss! I hope it didn't seem like a long conversation for this chapter. Blossom's smart but I think she wouldn't be able to quickly understand the situation with Blake's info. Next will be Bubble's and Bash, lets try the art room scene. Hope you continue reading…**_

* * *

[Reviews]

**Loveiswar**\- That awesome that you like it this far. I'll do my best to make more chapters, I just hope your happy with this one… ;)

**Guest**\- Ya, when I found the counter-parts (Rowdy Right Boys) on deviantart, I thought it would be cool to make a fanfic about them. Since they're different from the originals and have these cool personalities and character designs.


	4. Chapter 03: Art

Chapter 2 - Art

Bubbles POV

10:50 a.m. - Townsvile Middle School

I sat alone in the middle of the art room, humming. My brush pressed against the canvas as the outline of a flower began to surface. I smiled, filling in the blank spaces with splashes of blue and purple.

"Perfect." I set my pallet down and gazed out the window, stretching my arms. The sun shown through the window, emitting pale light as the blue sky caressed the white clouds. It was another lovely day again.

I rocked back and fourth. A sad smile spreads across my face, "I wish the others weren't so busy. Its no fun being by myself..."

_CRASH!_

And, as if in slow motion, the roof of the art room collapsed. I was surprised for a moment before I noticed a black silhouette inside the room. "Wha-" I covered my mouth to keep from screaming as my vision refocussed.

A boy sat on top of the chunks of cement, rubbing his head and mumbling, "Ow." He paused and looked up. His eyes then met mine, a dark blue colour, just like the rain.

He was quiet for a long moment. We both continued to stare as seconds ticked by. The boy let out a loud gasp of air, blushing bright red. I laughed and stretched out my hands, wrapping them around my stomach.

"Your funny," I giggled, wiping away a fake tear as a smile immediately formed.

"I-I'm not funny," he stuttered, a irritated expression crossed his face. He dug one of his hands into his pocket while the other combined his messy blonde hair. "This makes things complicated."

He stood up, walked towards me, and leaned forward. I looked at him nervously.

"Your not her." he whispered.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"…"

He was silent. "Uh." He turned away from me and covered his face, slowly heading towards the door. I stared blankly, blinking away the silence. The boy reached for the door handle. I wanted to talk to him more.

"Well," I started. "My name is Bubbles, Bubbles Utonium, of the Power Puff Girls. The protectors of Townsvile." The boy stopped and looked at me, something clicked. His eyes examined mine briefly. I continued, "I haven't seen you here before, especially since you fell from the roof…but! Um, I would like to know your name…"

I fidgeted with my thumbs, hoping that he would respond.

He laughed, and turned to me, extending his hand and introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bash."

I clasped his hand, shaking it up and down. "Likewise, but… Why did you fall from the roof."

Again. Utter silence.

"Uh, I was just experimenting what the height of which the average person would survive from…" he slurred the ending, understanding that I wasn't buying it. I get it, I'm not exactly smart like Blossom but I have common sense.

"Okay, fine. I'm from a parallel world separate from this one and just now my brothers and I went through this parallel mirror-stupid Breaker randomly going ahead of us- and ended up here." Bash mumbled at a fast pace.

My face was blank. I tilted my head, "Um, so your not from this world? And wait, you have brothers?! How many?"

"Uh, three."

"Really?! Me too, but their my sisters. Whoa, what a coincidence." I replied, slightly happy.

"Well duh." Bash answered with a odd look.

I didn't understand. So I asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Let's take this nice and slow."

"S-sure..?"

"I remind you of someone, right?" I nodded at the question. "Perhaps its someone with superpowers, blonde hair and blue eyes also. And with two other brothers, possibly evil?"

He was right. Bash did remind me of Boomer, I thought. "Ya, wait you have super powers?"

Immediately, Bash slammed his palm across his forehead, leaving a red mark. Creases formed on his brow. "How can you not understand this, seriously!"

I flinched at the anger in his voice. "So-sorry-" He held his hand to stop me from continuing.

"Lets just say I'm similar to you but not from this world. The whole package; full with superpowers, siblings and so on." He stared at me, his eyes asking for confirmation. I understood, mostly and nodded.

After some realization I clapped, surprising Bash. "That's why you didn't get hurt from the fall." I remarked.

"Ya…"

"You are looked for your brothers, right. I know who can help, my older sister Blossom. She's smart unlike me… I'm sure she can help." Reaching for his hand, I pulled Bash out the door and into the halls.

"W-wait!" he yelled, I ignored him and ran.

"Let's go~!"

* * *

_**I know what your all thinking. "She finally posted a new chapter like WTF!" I'm sorry for waiting so long to release chapter 3 and sorry that's it not that great. I'm trying to attempt to post often but schools bizarre. Thank you for all of you who read this story and leave your well received comments. I'll try to post the chapter 4 soon. Hope you continue reading…**_

* * *

[Reviews]

**kitty-sweet-paws**\- Thanks kitty! I do plan to continue this story but I don't think it'll end anytime soon because of my schedule; school and stuff. Its a lame excuse, I know. (P.S. I would feel sorry for Breaker myself with the way I'm planing his encounter with Buttercup)

**Wxnderland**\- Thank you, its great that you enjoy it XD Yes, I do plan to include the RowdyRuff's reactions of the boys and have them encounter the PowerPunks also. There are pairings "YES~" Mainly BashxBubbles, BlakexBlossom and BreakerxButtercup xD

**ReadLoverNumber1**\- Thank you! Ikr the RowdyRight Boys are my all time favourite versions of them. I just had to write about them somehow.

**Waterspirit**\- Here's the next one. Hope you enjoy^^

**sweetypie03**\- BASH AND BUBBLES for life! Don't worry you'll get more.

**Hatsune mike &amp; Blue raspberry**\- Serves up, here's your new chapter. Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 04: Oddball

Chapter 3 – Oddball

Buttercup POV

10:44 a.m. Townsvile Middle School

I dribbled the ball up the flied, making sure it was slightly ahead of me as I ran past the defenders with ease. A small smirk formed on my face as I came face to face with the goal. The goalie, a junior in the soccer club, crouched down, eyes beaming with determination to stop my shot despite her trembling arms. _A brave opponent, huh, challenge accepted._

Swiftly kicking the ball over my head and jumping, I blasted the ball cleanly into the goal. The ending whistle was like music to my ears. Waving his hand over to my side of the field the referee announced the winners of the practise match. I pumped my fist into the air, "Alright!" I yelled, triumphantly.

After shaking hands with the opposite team, I dismissed the rest of the club members since practise was over. That was the job of the team captain, btw. I decided to take a few shots before the morning ended, dumping the cart full of soccer balls and taking some shots.

My mind was in a trance, every shot surged with just enough force to not pierce through the knitted net. I had to be careful. With super powers, such as inhuman strength, I could clearly break something, hurt or even kill someone if I made one little mistake. Blossom warned me about joining any sport team because of that. Of course, I simply ignored her. I knew how to control my powers. So there was nothing to worry about.

There wasn't much time left before the warning bell rang, so I wanted to make my last ball count. As I was about to kick, a person, literally fell from the sky. NO JOKE! I don't know where the hell the dude came from but he appeared out of nowhere. It was all in slow motion, the ball was at my feet then in the air and finally, collided with the guy's face. I winced, watching his body bounce off the poll of the goal and land onto the ground. _Ouch… That's gotta hurt._

I walked awkwardly towards the body resembling a corpse, like the ones in those horror movies. _He's…not dead, right?_ I poked him, repeatedly. Though I got angry at the silence and started kicking him. _No response… This wasn't good._

"AHH! I can't believe I killed somebody, already! Well, I never thought I would, but still!" I ran my fingers through my frizzed hair, freaking out. "Blossom's totally gonna kill me now…wait." A brilliant idea just popped into my head. I looked at the body once more. "If I just hide the body, no one will ever know. Wow, I'm a genius aren't I, Buttercup."

Praising myself about my amazing theory, I leaned forward to move the guy. Suddenly, he jerked and rose up like a zombie. My eyes were wide, I was frozen in place and mumbling things inaudibly. _NO WAY. NO WAY. NO WAY! He did not just come back from the dead!_

In the back of my mind, I was both relieved and freakishly horrified at the same time. You would be the same after witnessing the weird revival of a human who fell from the sky.

The guy groaned, "Ow, why do I ach so much-" he paused, noticing my stare. I flinched. _Why does he look okay? I mean that's good and all, but no human can withstand that kind of super powered kick. Is he human then?_ A short silence hovered between us, before he talked again. "Ah, hello, Brute, are you going to beat me up again?" he asked, nonchalantly.

_The hell?_

"Wha-who you callin' Brute! I'm Buttercup! And NO, I'm not gonna to beat you up." I shouted, furious from being called Brute or whatever. Though, I was just about to burrow his body somewhere… "Here, spell it with me. B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P. Buttercup."

"B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P. Buttercup." He repeated back with a small smile.

I laughed, "Dude, are you dumb or just plain stupid."

The guy was _actually_ confused which made me laugh even more. Upon closer inspection, he was tall, just a little taller then me and had raven black hair. He could actually pull off looking like Butch if his hair wasn't messy. Also, he had big forest green eyes which contrasted with my bright green ones. It was odd, no, _he_ was odd. The resemblance can't be a mistake, he looked too much like us* (her and her sisters) and them* (the Rowdy Ruff Boys).

Stifling my uncontrollable laughter with my hand, I raised an eyebrow, witnessing the goal caving in on itself upon the guy's touch.

"The hell, you broke the goal! Are you kiddin' me?!" I screamed, face red with anger.

_I was going to be lectured later by Blossom, wasn't I, great._

"S-sorry, Buttercup-" he started, before stepping on a stray ball and crushing it under his weight. We both held our breaths. I had enough of this. "Crap, I broke another thing."

Sighing, I pointed at him. "Whatever, it's nothing major," _It's pretty major, actually. I bet a lot of cold cash was spent, what a shame._ "The student council prez can fix this up in a jiffy," He sighed in relief as I said that and I continued, "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, my name's Breaker. I'm the second oldest out of my other two siblings." He answered, almost immediately. _His name starts with a B and he has two other siblings._

"What are their names and what do they look like?"

"The bossy oldest is Blake, he has orange hair, blood red eyes and always wears a cap. The youngest is Bash, the smarty pants, he has blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and wears a lot of hair gel. They yell at me a lot." Breaker pouted as his spoke about them. He crossed his arms and thought long and hard. "Now that I think about it. Where are they? We came here together too."

_Seriously, that's sounds an awful like two people I know._

"That's too much to not be a coincidence." I said aloud. Breaker looked at me oddly again, he wasn't the smartest nut in a shell was he. "Follow me _oddball_, I'll take you to my sister's and we can look for your brothers."

"Really? Wow, thanks Brut-I mean Buttercup." He said joyfully, stepping and crushing yet another soccer ball. I took a deep breath to calm myself, tucked my hands into my shorts and continued walking towards the school building. Breaker followed close behind.

"Ya. Let's just get you out of here before you can break anything else. I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble already, and I'm late for class."

"Okie dokey artichokey~!"

_Sheesh. What an oddball._

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry everyone. It's been months since I posted a new chapter and left this fanfic on hold. I hope I'll be able to post more chapters and keep my readers happy. The support you guys have given me despite my non-consistent uploading is great. And I'm happy to hear that some people actually like my story. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, promise. Hope you continue reading…**

* * *

[Reviews]

**ReadLoverNumber1** – Thank you! I like Bash and he's my favourite too! Wow XD

**Taylorlee** – Hope you found this chapter entertaining, I tried my best.

**Goddess bubbles** – Yes, well, Bash is pretty straightforward but he'll get along quite good with Bubbles, here. Sorry it took a long time, but here's the new update.


	6. Chapter 05: Girly Face

Chapter 5 – Girly Face

Blake POV

11:30 p.m. Townsvile Middle School

I sauntered slowly behind Blossom, checking the halls and classrooms windows for any signs of my brothers. Specifically, Bash. That guy couldn't be more helpless whenever he got lost. No matter how watchful I was, one glance away from him and poof, he's gone. I clicked my tongue, feeling impatient at the lack of findings. It felt weird not being together with my brothers, and my brotherly instincts were on edge. I had to find them quickly, or else, I might explode.

"Blossom," I breathed, watching the pink-eyed girl turn and look at me. "We're not getting anywhere. Can't you like, use the intercom or something? I mean you are a hero, right?" I bugged her, mouth forming into a frown. "Why don't you use your powers?"

She sighed, crossing her arms. "I get your_ worried_ about your brothers but don't start getting crabby at me. I may be the protector of Townsvile, however, at school I'm just a normal student council president. I'm not compelled to use my powers for everything." She interjected sharply.

"W-what?! I'm not worried! It's their fault for getting lost!" I shouted furiously. Okay, I was worried, not that I'll admit that though.

Blossom huffed, smirking at my outburst. "Oh, yes, you are. Acting like a good older brother, I see."

"Hah, where did that attitude come from? Arrogant much."

"Arrogant? Isn't that a perfect example to describe yourself!"

"Smarty pants!"

"Imbecile!"

"Nerd Queen!"

"Girly Face!"

"Oh, you've done it now!" I yelled, ready to go into an all out fist fight, and rolled up my sleeves. I don't care about hitting a girl, Blossom was plenty strong and being beat up every day by a girl who looked exactly like her didn't help. I hated being called girly face.

Blossom took her stance. "Try me."

We were both ready to rumble until a high voice broke through, "Ah…Blossom?"

Immediately, we both turned our heads towards the voice. A girl with blonde hair held in twin tails and light blue eyes looked at us worriedly. My eyes focused on the figure behind her before screaming.

"Bash!" "Bubbles!"

The two blondes flinched under being called, slightly startled from how our voices boomed throughout the hall. I watched my younger brother with wide eyes, seeing his hand grasped within the girl's. Bubbles, was that her name, noticed my stare and pulled their hands apart. A faint blush spread onto her cheeks. However, Bash didn't seem to notice.

"Bubbles, who is this?" Blossom asked, analyzing my brother grimily. He was holding her sister's hand so that obviously put her on alert, I thought. _How lucky, he got stuck with a cutie yet here I am with a serious Betty._

"I heard that." _Opps, said that out loud._

"Blossom, this is Bash, he's looking for his brothers. And apparently he's from another dimension!" The girl's giggles floated like bubbles, and he could see Bash's shoulders slowly tense up. _Oh ho, what do we have here?_

"I know, one of them is right here," Blossom said and pointed towards me as I gave a loose grin. Bubbles' eyes loomed towards me, finally noticing my presences. She smiled. "just don't get close to him. He's weird."

"Hey!" I growled. "My names Blake, and I'm not weird. By the way, how did you find us. We practically look through the whole school, and nothing."

A snort came from Bash as he cupped his mouth shut, trying to stifle his laughter. "We could hear your screaming from the other end of the school, and raced over here." He calmed himself before speaking again. "You guys are like fire and ice, a bad combination. Plus, it was amusing to listen to, right, Girly Face?"

This time the girls started to laughed, and I was enraged by the reminder. Walking up to Bash, I latched my arm around his neck and ruffled his perfectly gelled hair. He trashed his arms and legs in an attempt to break away but my grip was firm. He soon stopped trying, and let me do what I wished. After I was done, I eyed my masterpiece. Bash's hair was dishelmed, not as shiny but spiked at the ends.

Suddenly, I froze, hearing footsteps coming closer. As I was about to turn back, "BASH! BLAKE!" a loud voice boomed, and later Bash and I were tackled to the ground. I groaned looking to their assailant. Beaming green eyes and pitch black hair filled our vision. And we were locked in a bone crushing hug, by Breaker.

I patted his back, wheezing for air desperately. "..Give, give!"

He didn't hear me ad continued. _Great!_ I watched as another girl who looked by Breaker (and Brute) walked in front of me. She was dressed in a soccer uniform and her eyes sent a stern glare.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Terrible chapter, I know. Rushed to type this so you guys can have another update. Honestly, I'm terrible at writing chapters fast and it usually takes me weeks or months even to create something that I approve of. I'll try to post fast but they might not turn out the best. Anyway, hope you continue reading…**


End file.
